U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,320 introduces a system for tracking objects which includes a database for storing reference data as line segments corresponding to coordinate locations along environmental reference features; mobile units for connection to the objects for receiving coordinate object target point locations, and having means for receiving signals from an external location system and for generating the object data, and a wireless object data transmitter; and a computer having access to the database and to the object data, and generating an interpreted location of each of the objects in terms relative to automatically selected ones of the reference features. Also disclosed is a method for tracking the objects. Further disclosed is a computer program embodied on a computer-readable medium and having code segments for tracking objects according to the method. In this prior art, FIG. 2 illustrates the theory and/or the concept of producing and displaying a plurality of two-dimensional images on a display of a wireless communication devise, however, does not disclose the wireless communication device comprising an input device to operate the wireless communication device, a microphone to input audio data to the wireless communication device, a speaker to output audio data from the wireless communication device, a video image generator to generate a plurality of images, and a display to display the plurality of images, wherein the wireless communication device is operable to implement voice communication by the microphone and the speaker, and wherein the video image generator functions under a first mode and a second mode, the video image generator processes a plurality of two-dimensional images and the plurality of two-dimensional images are displayed on the display under the first mode, and the video image generator processes a plurality of three-dimensional images and the plurality of three-dimensional images are displayed on the display under the second mode.